This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In some vehicle driveline components that have a differential, it can be desirable to configure the differential with a first torque bias ratio (TBR) that is associated with a drive condition, in which rotary power is input to the differential through a differential case and output through a pair of side gears, and a second TBR that is associated with a coast condition in which rotary power is input to the differential through the side gears and output through the differential case. It is known to change the TBR in a limited slip differential using a mechanism for controlling or limiting the compression of the clutch pack(s) and/or using complex friction materials within the clutch pack(s) to provide different TBR's in the drive and coast conditions. These solutions can be relatively complex, costly and/or difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a relatively less complex, less costly and more easily manufactured differential having different TBR's associated with the drive and coast conditions.